A Hogwarts Adventure
by reviewaholic
Summary: What would happen if the Sorcerers Stone came into play? And what would Voldemort do with it?


**The Cowboy and the Stone **

By: Reviewaholic

They were on their way back to Hogwarts for their fifth year. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all sitting it the same compartment together.

And there was a strange addition to Harry's wardrobe this year. It was a cowboy hat. It was made of the classic brown leather and it looked older than him.

Ginny and Hermione were in the corner whispering to each other about something. After a while they finally started talking loud enough to hear.

"You ask him," Ginny said shoving Hermione.

"No you ask him," Hermione said shoving her back.

"Ok rock, paper, scissors for who asks him," Ginny said rolling her eyes. So they did rock, paper, scissors.

"HA!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly. "I win! Now you have to ask him."

"Two out of three," Ginny whined like a five year old.

"No way you lost fair and square," Hermione said sticking her tong out at her.

"Ok," Ginny pouted, "Harry?"

Harry looked over at her, "Yeah Gin?"

"Why do you love that hat so much?" Ginny asked.

Harry just smiled and said, "Cuz it makes me look sexy." At that point everyone started laughing. "What," he asked laughing at himself now.

But then all of a sudden, the window Harry was sitting next to – that was open - scooped up his hat in a gust of wind.

"NO!!" he exclaimed. "MY MAKE – ME – LOOK – SEXY – HAT! NO!"

Everyone just started laughing even harder, while Ron was just sitting there eating popcorn. And then Harry did something no one had seen him do since his make – me – look – sexy – pants got lost, he started to cry.

Then a little while later Seamus came to there compartment and he had Harry's hat!

"Hey guys check out this cool hat that just flew into my compartment," Seamus said putting the hat on his head. "Doesn't it make me look sexy?"

Before anyone could answer him, Harry tackled him to the floor and took his hat back. Seamus didn't say anything; he just got up and ran away.

After a long while of being on the train some people started to dose off. Like Harry who was now asleep while nuzzling his hat. And Ron was also asleep with his popcorn spilt all over himself and the compartment floor; he was also snoring louder than the thunderstorm outside. And Hermione was silently reading a book.

A little while later they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Wake up!!" Ginny exclaimed shaking Ron with all her might. Ron just snorted in reply.

"I know how to wake him up," Luna said. She bent over Ron so that she was right next to his ear. "Hey look! There's a hot dog doing yoga!" she exclaimed. Right then and there Ron jumped up two or three feet in the air, knocking Luna back in the process.

"WHERE?" he exclaimed.

"See," Luna began getting off the floor, "works every time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night Hermione went down to the common room after waking up from a bad dream. When she reached the bottom of the spiral stair case she found that she wasn't alone. Harry was also down in the common room.

He was wearing a silk robe and his cowboy hat. But what was strange, was that he was smoking an old fashioned pipe.

He looked over at Hermione and said, "Yeah I kept it."

"Kept what?" she asked. For Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.

He didn't say anything he just reached in his pocket and pulled out the sorcerer's stone!

"You kept it?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because I thought it was pretty," Harry said dumbly, looking at the stone, and continuing to smoke his pipe.

"Oh yeah and what's in the pipe Harry?" she asked for reasons unknown.

Harry held his pipe defensively and said that there was nothing in the pipe she should know about. So she just decided to go back up to her dormitory and let him get hie in peace.

The next night, when the gang came back from dinner, they found someone in the common room smoking Harry's pipe. When the man turned around it was _Voldemort_! Everyone in the room gasped in horror! Voldemort reached into his pocket and pulled out the sorcerers stone.

"Hey that's mine!" Harry yelled.

"NO!" Neville exclaimed in slow motion.

"YES!" Voldemort exclaimed back. "My gem collection is finally complete!"

A/N: I know it's stupid! But that's way it's so funny! XD R&R! And remember flames just keep me warm at night!


End file.
